The subject invention generally pertains to footwear, and more specifically to a shoe or boot having multiple layers to provide foot comfort.
Shoes and other types of footwear are necessary to protect human feet from the external environment. However, this protection comes at a cost: comfort. Since humans began wearing shoes, we have been striving for the optimum balance of environmental protection and comfort.
In an effort to achieve the above balance, shoes have become more complex, including one or more different layers with each layer enhancing one of foot comfort and foot protection. While multiple layer shoes are generally known in the art, none of the known prior art shoes provide the specific multiple layer configuration of the subject invention that maximizes both foot comfort and foot protection.